


Reunion

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices - Fandom, Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Reunions, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Reunion

Ellie was walking home from grocery shopping, carrying heavy as always bags. No matter how small her shopping list was she always somehow ended up with at least two big bags full of food and an empty wallet. She sighed as she turned right, choosing the longer route.

It was her routine, a habit.

She could carry the heaviest bags by herself and yet she always chose the longer route. The one that made her pass the Kaneko garage, or rather the ruins of it. It all happened almost eight years ago and she still remembered it so clearly.

Ellie stopped for a second and fixed the strap of her summer dress, allowing herself a moment of rest before she resumed her little journey home.

She was tired but she needed to see that place. After a month of her well-deserved vacations in Europe she was finally back home, back at work, back at her reality, and back at her old habit that she developed within almost eight years.

Today is was a bit different though. The street was more…crowded? Somehow alive? She passed people with shaky hands and a heart beating too fast and too loud.  _What if…_

The garage was opened. Restored. Alive again.

Her mind went crazy.

Did someone buy it? Did someone really decided to buy the ruins and renovate it?

Ellie looked up at the sign above but it said “Kaneko’s Garage” just like the old times. She felt like she couldn’t breathe when she looked inside and for the first time in almost eight years, stood face to face with the infamous Colt Kaneko. He recognized her straight away, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

“Ellie?” he asked and she already knew it was real.

“Colt…” she whispered, still not being able to move, “you’re back.”

“Yeah, well,” he ran his hand through his hair, it was a bit longer now, and it reminded her of Teppei’s hairstyle. “I got released from jail earlier. Been here and there, until I finally decided to settle here. This place is the only thing I have left. I want to open a real car shop this time. Legal.” He explained and she nodded.

“How… How are you?” He finally asked never breaking the eye contact.

“Good. Graduated and found a job. Nothing too crazy.”  _Liar. Liar. Tell him!_  “Do you know what happened to the rest of the crew?”  _Coward._

“Ximena and Toby are working here, I found and hired them. Mona is… who knows where Mona really is. I figured you’d know what happened with Logan.”

“I don’t. I never heard from him ever since you all were put in jail.”

He shifted uncomfortably and Ellie realized it was time to go. As sweet as this little reunion was, she had a life to get back to. A life she built without one Colt Kaneko. And it should stay this way.

“I gotta go. It was great seeing you, good luck with the shop!” she smiled and walked out before he could protest or at least say anything.

She spent all her way back home thinking. She was greeted by her father but she went straight to her bedroom to think some more.

It was a tough decision. She promised herself she wouldn’t ever need Colt in her life. But she wanted to be fair. She hadn’t seen him for almost eight years, ever since the crew was found and imprisoned. She never had a chance to tell him what she should have said years ago. Her conflicted feelings made her tired and not long after, she was already asleep.

The new day brought the answer she needed. “Whatever fate decides. I’m not gonna hide anything from anyone. I’ll come clear,” she thought to herself as she got dressed. She walked into the kitchen in much better mood stroked her dog who greeted her in the hallway and smiled at the people eating breakfast.

“Hi, Dad, good morning Celia,” she quickly gave a peck on their cheeks and drank a whole glass of water. She wasn’t hungry and she wanted to do what she was about to do as soon as possible.

“Morning, Ellie. I’ve heard Colt is back in the town,” her dad looked at her raising an eyebrow and she blushed.  _I’m twenty-five years old, I shouldn’t blush when my father talks about guys. Ughhh._

“Yes, I saw him yesterday. I’m going there today too, and I’m taking Celia with me,” she said more confidently. Her father dropped the fork and looked at her.

“You gotta be kidding. You’re not going anywhere! For over seven years everything worked perfectly without him in the picture! I can provide for you and Celia, you don’t need him. Besides, I don’t want my daughter to be involved with the criminal who ruined,” he stopped for a second weighting the words. ”who put you in so much danger.”

“Dad, I’m almost twenty-six, and this is my decision to make. And Colt’s changed. He’s opening a  _legal_ car repair shop.”

“But…” her father wanted to protest but she waved her hand at him.

“Celia, you’re finished? I’m taking you to the car shop, I’d like you to meet someone.”

“But why? I don’t even have a car!” Celia pouted.

“Ellie, don’t.” Her father stood up trying to intimidate his daughter but she wasn’t scared.

“Dad, I have to. He needs to know. She needs to know.”

“Know what?” Celia asked confused.

Ellie took her hands in hers and massaged them gently.

“I want you to meet someone very important.”

~~~~

“So, which one it is?” Celia asked when both of them reached the shop. On their way there, Ellie managed to tell a short version of the story of her life before college and Celia seemed to have taken it quite well. And she was definitely ready to meet Colt. Finally.

There were two men she had never seen before working, Toby was talking on a phone but there was no Colt in sight.

“He must be in the office, come on,” Ellie said, heading towards the office, hand in hand with Celia. She knocked on the door nervously waiting for the invitation.

“Come in,” she heard Colt’s voice and with shaky hands, she opened the door.

Colt looked up and smiled seeing her, his smiled fading into surprise when he noticed little girl whose hand Ellie was holding.

“Ellie…?”

“That’s him,” she told Celia, nodding towards Colt. Celia smiled shyly, still holding her hand. Ellie took a breath before speaking again, those few, life-altering words. 

“And Colt, this is Celia. Your daughter.”


End file.
